the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Gordon
Lance Gordon or better known as "Father" is the current antagonist for Season 5. He leads his own group called He is a dark man acting as a messenger for God while carrying out his own sadistic plans. Overview Appearance and Personality Lance is an old Caucasian man with piercing blue eyes and short white hair. He mostly wears a priest outfit and is usually seen carrying a Bible. When in the Tombs at times he is seen wearing casual clothes. His personality is very interesting. He is a sadistic person craving on other groups for his own needs. He keeps at cool head most of the times but sometimes he may lash out of anger which can could his judgment. Pre-Apocalypse Lance Gordon grew up in Montana, Washington as an only child and had very few friends growing up due to living in a strict household. His father Lawrence Gordon was a priest while his mother Lily worked at an art gallery. Growing up his father put the fear of God in him making him read the Bible and saying verses often. If he messed up a verse he often got beaten by his father who would call him horrible names as a child. "Sinner", "Devil Lover," etc. In his teens he joined the Church choir trying to live up to his father's expectations. In school he was always picked on but he stood up for his beliefs. He was beat up on a daily basis by the others kids never throwing a punch to defend himself as he knew if his father found out that he did it would be much worse then a beating. One afternoon while walking home from school he got jumped but instead of the usual beating from the cruel kid named Tommy they broke his leg giving him a limp leg. From that day he swore revenge and the next day fueled by anger he killed Tommy out in the woods by smashing his head in with a rock. He cleaned himself up throwing the rock in the nearby river and walked home with a smile on his face. By his 20s he continued to work in the Church alongside his father Lawrence. It was a normal Sunday when he met the love of his life Karen. They dated for a long time a year to be exact. Lance treated her like the woman she truly deserved to be. But still he couldn't shake the evil thoughts out of his head of what he wanted to do to her. By the time he was 35 Karen gave birth to his son named Peter. Lance was a good father taking care of his young childand his wife Karen. His father Lawrence took a turn for his worse with his health issues. Seeing him on his death bed Lance grinned at his father and told him how he really felt letting out all the years of anger and abuse out. He killed his father by suffcating him with a pillow before taking the pillow with him. After his father's death his mother moved away to Europe for a job offering the two of them rarely kept in contact after that. By his 40s his wife Karen had been battling health issues as well and she died in her sleep peacefully. As a result of losing her Lance lost his sanity taking her eyes and putting them in a jar. He took care of his son but still he was battling his inner demons who so desperately wanted to come out. By the time he was 64 his son moved out heading to Las Vegas to live his life. It was then Lance felt alone but the only place he felt real power was at the Church. Standing behind the Alter saying the Lord's name made him feel alive and worthy. Post Apocalypse When the outbreak started Lance and his people got together and formed the group called "The Followers". As people gathered to him in their time of need. He felt a sense of power and grinned at the people he was looking down apon. It was then he felt God talking to him and he decided to cleanse this world of all of it's wrong doings. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Killed Victims Charlie (A guard from the Main Survivor camp) Tim (A guard from his own group for trying to leave.) Cindy's Child (As punishment for Cindy stealing from the group) Numrious counts of walkers and other people. Relationships Insert Friend/Family A basic summary of the relationship the person has to the character. This is usually friends, enemies, family, boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife, etc. Trivia Usually seen with a Bible reading verses and spreading the word. Suspected to have worked with Crane due to trading with his men when he traded them supplies for Maria. Carries a cane, knife with a cross symbol and a Baby Nambu (hidden in his Bible.)